Mission Accomplished
by bigapple1806
Summary: How exactly did Katniss and Peeta grow together? With the help of two little matchmakers!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mission

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams would I own THG...

So this is heaven? It reminds me of a park or a garden that rests in the clouds. There is a sparkling waterfall in the center of the haven. Surrounding it are dozens of bushes blooming with fragrant flowers. Fruit trees scatter the edges like a natural fence. To my far left there is a sign leading to the mission area. On the right a sign leads to the "districts".

The "districts" – where I went – is designed to have 13 towns complete with familiar landmarks to remind you of home. 12's town includes the Meadow, the schoolhouse, bakery and the Hob. The left features the spacious fields and orchards of District 11. To the right I can see an orderly complex of buildings with tattoo machines that can only belong to 13. From the top of a tree in 11 I can hear a familiar voice call my name! I look to spot Rue frantically waving and yelling my name. "Come on Prim, we need to get to the mission area; I'll explain on the way." From what I understood every angel must complete a mission to be at peace, but Rue must complete her mission with me.

Once we reach the mission area a man, Boggs I think, directs us to a room where a scroll is spit out of a printer. It reads: Rue and Prim must help Katniss and Peeta realize their love for each other. Katniss must be pulled out of her guilty depression thinking she caused so many deaths. Peeta needs assistance realizing who he is and what his true memories are. Come to them in dreams and send suggestions to help them grow together. How do you convince two deranged – not to mention stubborn – teens of their love? That is my only thought as we head back to our homes. Rue says we should make a list of ideas at her house first. We stop by a woodland house surrounded by plants and flowers. We think of things to help Katniss like planting primroses, nightmare support, Haymitch, and hunting. For Peeta we can use real or not real sessions, paintings, the lake, and opening a bakery.

District twelve is great here in heaven. There is no social divide between merchant and Seam. I look down by the Meadow to see a figure waving and grinning from ear to ear. I break into a run not believing my slate blue eyes. Blond hair whipping around my head, I catapult into my father's strong olive arms. His gray eyes sparkle as he spins me like a young child. He leads me to a quaint little home and I immediately love it! It has a large living room with booksheleves lining the walls. The huge sun roof window lets in a ton of light. In my bedroom pictures of Buttercup, Katniss, Mother, Father, and my friends decorate everything. There is a mud room for Father to clean his kills. In the basement there is my very own medical work station. It ranges from apothecary plants to high tech machinery from the Capitol. Soon after my exploration of the house, I hear father call me to dinner. I briefly explain my mission, and he explains how his was to resurface Mother from her depression. We visit the Mellarks, Cinna, - who chose to live here – and the Undersees. I fall asleep dreaming of my mission that starts tomorrow.

A/N: Read and Rewiew tell me what you loved, hated, and anything inbetween! I accept any ideas on where this story could go!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Operation Primrose

A/N: Hope you like it! Read and Review (:

Disclaimer: In my diseased imagination I can pretend I am Suzanne Collins.

"Let's begin Operation get Katniss out of the house and cleaned up!" I exclaim. "Seriously Rue, next time I am so coming up with the name. How about Operation Primrose?" says Prim. We start around 2 am giving Peeta dreams of Primroses. Then we show him the plants in the woods. Finally we unearth a shovel from his basement. Katniss will surely be more difficult. Prim struggles to give her the necessary, yet unfortunate, nightmare of the dead burying her. It's sad but she needs to be compelled to get up when she hears Peeta's shovel.

Katniss storms out of the room clearly ready to unleash the wrath of her nightmare on them. She freezes, inhales, and looks horrified. It just hits me; Snow smelt of roses and she hasn't deciphered what the flowers are. An expression of recognition takes over as she nods her approval at Peeta. Once she disappears back inside he stares after her before continuing. I whisper to Prim, "I think he is almost back to normal!" She grins like a Cheshire cat.

Meanwhile, we – invisibly – drag her to her room where she burns the awful white rose. She reeks of it though, so she showers scrubbing off the new skin grafts. Looking like a plucked chicken she combs her matted mane of hair that is half burned off. Prim actually has to restrain me from fixing the back bald spots for her. Katniss burns the previously worn clothes, and Prim plants the idea of paring off her nails in Greasy Sae's head. If nothing it is progress.

Once we report back to Boggs, Prim visits my home which has my mother and siblings in it now who were shot when Katniss destroyed the arena. I propose we all take a trip to the welcome area park. It would definitely help us with inspiration. I watch a squirrel scurry up a tree and I know exactly what we are doing tomorrow!

A/N: Did you know Shakespeare's wife's name was Anne Hathaway? Well you learn something new everyday!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nightmares

A/N: Mehh I know I'm late! I've been grounded for being a naughty child . Ridiculously short I know, but if I got some reviews with ideas this story would suck less. Hint hint.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pillow Pets or THG or PLL…..don't rub it in…

Rue and I are having a sleepover tonight. I sneak through the trees dragging my Pillow Pet behind me. Tonight we are planning our next plan of attack. We are just settling down to Pretty Little Liars when we check up on Katniss. She starts to scream her head off; she is shrieking "Prim!"repeatedly.

We soar down Victors Village while Katniss thrashes around. Rue frantically shakes Peeta while he mumbles about mutts. Finally I whisper, "Watch and learn." I scream shrilly once in his ear and dart into the closet. Katniss gives another desperate cry, and a thousand emotions flit across his face. Recognition sets in, and he's out the door like a bullet.

We peer through the window to see Peeta shake Katniss awake. He pulls her onto his lap and whispers comfort. "It's not real." She sobs, "Yes it was. Well most of it was. I saw Prim die over and over again. Gale and Coin were laughing like madmen. Snow came out of nowhere and k...killed you." She erupts into a fresh wave of sobs and tears. Peeta eventually consoles her. He very wisely says, "I'm fine, Snow and Coin are dead, Gale is your best friend, and I bet Prim is watching us right now. I'm not going anywhere." Sleep is rapidly claiming them both but they manage to get out, "Stay with me." "Always."

We are discussing Ian's suicide note when we check up on our soon to be star crossed lovers. They are sleeping peacefully; as we turn back to PLL, we see Peeta gasp and wake up Katniss. "We can't forget those who died!" She nods and they drift off without interruption. I glance at the plant book and whisper my idea to Rue. Oh yes our lovebirds will make a memory book tomorrow! I grin mischieviously at Rue.

The rest of the night I can't even concentrate on solving the mysteries of Ali and Ian. I am too preoccupied on my next operation. I can't wait!

A/N: Sorry again for the long update time thingy. I know its short next one is longer. Fist pump for PLL!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Memory Book

A/N: Did you like the last chapter? I thought it was awful. Guess what? I learned to…WHISTLE! Yay, I've always wanted too.

Disclaimer: Aw, I don't anything but a diseased imagination…

"Prim, we need a blank book," I exclaim. "And I know just where to get one." I take her by the hand and lead her to District 5 where I saw a printing shop. District 5 has office supplies, book stores, and the printing shop. The building is red brick which seems to be the favorite color here. The tiny old man greeted us as we enter. We tell him our request, and he comes back with a leather bound book filled with pages ready to preserve memories.

Once we leave, Prim asks, "How are we going to get the book to them?" Eventually, we decide on placing the plant book on a visible shelf with the blank book underneath it. Prim sneaks in and performs the operation. I observe how Peeta makes bacon and waffles for Katniss. During breakfast, Katniss notices the books and proposes the idea of a memory book.

Katniss writes detailed descriptions, memories, and everything they can remember about their personality. Peeta sketches them. They start with Finnick and how he loved Annie, the ocean, and sugar cubes. Next, how I loved to leap from tree to tree, sing with the mockingjays, and my sisters. Boggs and his holo. Finally, Peeta starts drawing Lady licking Prim's cheek when Katniss lets out a choked sobs. She bursts into tears and clutches her sides like she's holding herself together. After a while, she calms down after much comfort from Peeta. We turn to go and see Peeta brushing the hair from her forehead while she sleeps.

Meanwhile back at the ranch, (A/N: I know cliché, but I couldn't resist ) my sisters have turned the house upside down. They were trying to bake a cake but nearly burned the house down instead. We clean up and go over to the bakery and buy a red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting. We are about to watch Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix when Prim and I check up on Katniss and Peeta. Katniss had woken up, and Peeta was about to leave. He kissed her forehead and turns to go, but she calls out, "Wait!" She gets up and kisses him…..on the mouth! Fist pump! Yes! Score one for Rue and Prim!

A/N: Yeah, yeah I ripped off that PLL scene from 2.05 with Hanna and Caleb. I don't own it obviously. Please review! I will send virtual hugs!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tornadoes and Realizations

A/N: Hola! Here is my new chappy! Thanks to JezTheMockingjay74 and Articimist for the ideas! This is in Katniss' POV. BTDubbs, if you read my Haunted Songfic I had to take it down because I got a review saying I could be reported. I'm still kind of confused because I had a disclaimer and other people have put song lyrics in songfics.

Disclaimer: I don't own THG or Coldplay for that matter.

Peeta and I are lying on the couch watching Plutarch's new singing show. One judge is calling everyone "dawg". All of a sudden a beeping noise goes off and the screen goes black. "We interrupt this program to report tornado activity in District 12. Seek shelter immediately."

We travel down to the basement. The wind is whistling itself into a shriek. Lightning illuminates the steely sky. Thunder rattles my teeth. It hits me with the force of a train. I like Peeta. As more than friend. I may not love him yet, but I have chosen him. "We are friends, right?" I ask. He quickly assures me we are. I lay down to take a nap and Peeta brushes my hair back. Before sleep can claim me, I hear, "Not even the hijacking can steal my feelings for you."

In my dream, Prim and I walk through a garden with a large fountain in the middle. She tells me now to deny my feelings for Peeta. She also tells me it would be a disgrace to her memory to mourn her forever. No one blames me for their death. She goes around showing me things she does during the day. "Goodbye little duck!" "This isn't goodbye Katniss; I'm always with you."

When I wake up, I feel different. I feel sane again. I used to feel like every tear drop was a waterfall. I don't carry a heavy sense of guilt and grief anymore. "Did you have a good dream? You were smiling in your sleep." he asks. I feel so good I shock myself by impulsively kissing Peeta. I immediately apologize, and he tells me its fine. "It's weird I had a dream, while you were asleep, where Rue came and reversed my hijacking." That's odd; in my dream Prim helped me regain my sanity." "I guess we both healed in our sleep." he states. My face bursts into a grin when he says, "Katniss, I think we should go on a date."

A/N: Did you like it? Read and Review please! And now…

Happy Birthday to TacoBelle! You are an amazing author. Albert is baking you a virtual cake. Now for a song: Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Isabelle! Happy Birthday to you! Cha Cha Cha! I hope you have a shamazing day! You are the reason I check my email every 5 seconds. Hugs and Tickles. Virtual ones that is!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Double date

A/N: This chapter is in Prim's POV but it's basically narration. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a love for fried chicken!

Rue and I watch as Peeta says they should go on a date. Boom! It hits me! "Rue, how about they go on a double date!"I exclaim. "With who?" she asks. "Gale and Johanna, that way Katniss won't feel guilty about Gale."

We fly down to District 2 where I whisper to Johanna about visiting Katniss and Peeta. She quickly convinces Gale and they are on the next train over. As soon as they step off they walk to the Victors Village. When Katniss opens the door, it's funny to see her facial expression morph from annoyance to shock. They go over to Peeta's house and surprise him too. All four of them set off for a walk when Rue gives Gale the idea of a double date picnic in the Meadow.

Peeta makes sandwiches, and Katniss and Gale gather strawberries from the woods. Soon they are all settled when Johanna asks the all important question to Peeta. "So she finally came to her senses and realized she loved you?" Katniss blushes ten shades of red. When Johanna sees this she says, "Sorry I never got over the habit of not censoring my thoughts." Katniss shocks, in a good way, me when she squeaks out, "You're right I was probably the last one to realize it though." I glance at Rue and we realize we accomplished our mission, but we are having way too much fun with this. We are definitely going to stay for this date.

They joke about old times, and Gale tells them about life in District 2. As they are leaving Gale asks, "Are you happy Catnip?" She grins and nods. His face bursts into smile and he says, "Good, there's only so much Gale Hot-thorne to go around!" Gale and Johanna are staying at Hazelle's.

Later that evening, Katniss is having a nightmare and when Peeta wakes her up he kisses her. He whispers, "You meant what you said today? You love me real or not real?" She answers with a smile as amazing as Finnick's, "Real!" I lean over to Rue and fist pump, "Mission accomplished darling!"

A/N: Indeed it's over! Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me! Side notes: Yes, I'm deeply in love with Finnick. I also call EVERYONE darling so it seemed appropriate. This chapter is dedicated to Hibbert. Thank you to my 3 lovely reviewers! TacoBelle, JezTheMockingjay74, and Articimist you guys rock! Thanks for the support!


End file.
